The invention relates generally to cable management systems, and, more particularly, to a cable support tray system that utilizes interlocking clips to join tray sections and improved floor pans to support tray sections.
Computer, telecommunication and other electronic-based systems are utilized extensively in modern manufacturing plants, hospitals, schools, homes, telecommunication centers and other commercial and noncommercial environments. Such complex systems typically feature a large number of cables that must be routed throughout a structure. As a result, cable management systems that organize and protect cables have become popular. One type of cable management system utilizes trays to support cables.
A prior art cable support tray system, the FLEXTRAY system offered by the present assignee, is illustrated generally at 30 in FIG. 1. The system of FIG. 1 utilizes a number of standard tray sections 32 of welded wire mesh construction that may be cut, bent and joined to form a variety of tray configurations. More specifically, as illustrated in FIG. 1, tray sections may be configured to form paths that turn, rise, drop and intersect. This allows the tray system to support and direct a number of cables 34 around, over or under obstacles.
FIGS. 2A and 2B illustrate how a tray section of the system of FIG. 1 may be configured to form a bending section with an arcuate cable path 34. Initially, as indicated by the arrows 36, wire sections are removed from the tray section. This may be done using a standard wire cutter. The tray section may then be bent as illustrated in FIG. 2B. The tray section is secured in the bent configuration by a number of clips, indicated at 38.
An enlarged view of the clip, in its disassembled stated, is indicated generally at 38 in FIG. 4. The clip 38 consists of four parts: a bolt 40, a nut 42 and clamping members 44 and 46. As illustrated in FIG. 3, the clip 38 secures adjacent wire sections together by clamping them between members 44 and 46. The clamping members are then secured together via bolt 40 and nut 42. The tray sections thus may be modified and joined using standard wire cutters and wrenches.
As illustrated in FIG. 5, clips of the type illustrated in FIG. 4 may also be used to join adjacent tray sections 50 and 52. Furthermore, a narrow tray section may be cut and bent, as illustrated at 54 in FIG. 6, so that it may be joined to a wider tray section 56 via the clip of FIG. 4. As illustrated in FIG. 7, tray sections may also be cut, bent and joined using the clip of FIG. 4 so that a T-junction is formed.
The above examples illustrate the flexibility of the prior art tray system of FIGS. 1-7. A wide variety of wire pathways may be constructed from initially identical tray sections. As a result, only a limited variety of tray sections need to be kept in inventory and custom-made sections do not have to be ordered from the manufacturer. The wire design of the trays provides light weight, cable ventilation and ease of cable identification. Furthermore, the wires may be easily positioned upon the trays from the side (no need to pull the cables through a passage) and cable knots, kinks and twists are virtually eliminated.
A disadvantage of the system of FIGS. 1-7, however, is that the clip 38 features multiple parts. This increases the burden of inventorying and handling the clips. Furthermore, the clip must be assembled as it is installed. This increases installation time. The tightening of the nut and bolt also takes additional time and, over time, may potentially loosen. Furthermore, the clip 38 does not interlock with both the transverse and longitudinal wire members (indicated at 57 and 59 respectively in FIG. 1) of the tray sections. As a result, in a number of instances, the clips 38 do not prevent the shifting of the joined wire members.
The tray system of FIG. 1 may be supported in a variety ways. For example, it may be suspended from a ceiling by hangers or supported on a wall by brackets. The trays may also be supported upon a floor by supports such as those illustrated at 60 in FIG. 1. A disadvantage of the supports of FIG. 1, however, is that they consist of multiple parts that must be assembled, as indicated in general at 62.
Alternatively, the trays may be supported on a surface by floor pans of the type illustrated generally at 64 in FIGS. 8 and 9. Floor pan 64 is constructed of sheet metal and features horizontal flanges 66 that support the bottom wires 68 of a tray 70. The flanges feature holes 72 so that clips 38 (also shown in FIG. 4) may be used to secure the floor pan 64 and tray 70 together. The pan 64 also features base holes 74 so that it may be bolted to a floor. A disadvantage of the floor pan of FIGS. 8 and 9, however, is that it obstructs the flow of air through the space within which the tray 70 is housed.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a cable support tray system with sections that may be joined together or configured without the use of nuts and/or bolts.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a cable support tray system that utilizes one-piece clips to quickly and easily join or configure sections.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a cable support tray system that utilizes clips that interlock with both the longitudinal and transverse wire members of the tray sections.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a cable support tray system that utilizes a one-piece support.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a cable support tray system that may be supported upon a surface without obstructing the airflow over the surface.